Sit-up exercises are well known for exercising a person's abs, legs and core muscle groups. Yet sit-up exercises typically require the exerciser's feet to be held down in some manner on the floor, such as with the assistance of another person. But such assistance is not always available or convenient for the other person.
Therefore, there is a need for a device that facilitates a full repertoire of sit-up exercises to be performed without the aid of another person. Such a needed device would provide for a variety of sit-up exercises, and would maintain a stable position on a floor surface. Such a needed device would be relatively inexpensive to manufacture, easy to use, store and transport. The present invention accomplishes these objectives.